The Sweetest Dawn
by Jimeniux-Cullen
Summary: Seven years after Irina's murder by the Volturi, Tanya believed that nothing could worsen her streak until she meets Jack Lancaster, the mysterious and brand-new Police Captain of Forks. This encounter is a point of inflection for both. Their secrets threaten to unleash a new conflict for control of the supernatural world. WARNING: Slow-burn romance and whole synopsis inside.
1. SINOPSIS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any of its characters or franchises.**

* * *

**Synopsis**

A vampire in the worst moment of her existence and a man capable of making it worse are meant to meet.

After confronting the Volturi in Forks, Tanya has been submerged in solitude while her loved ones live their own fairy tale versions. It has been almost 7 years since then. Tanya has given up to find her mate when suddenly a misterious man bursts into her life. He is not like any other men she has ever met. He caught her eye as nobody did before but his unexpected awareness of her unnusual features can turn him into a threat to her family's safety at any time.

After three months as new Captain of Police in Forks, Jack Lancaster has noticed that more than one inhabitant of Forks has something to hide. He is not worry about it. Everyone has secrets. He already has his hands full with his own anyways. However, when Jack crosses paths with the beautiful and young niece of Dr. Cullen, his fascination for her threatens to expose his secrets and endangers his loved ones' lives.

Jack and Tanya are destined to explore the only thing they have in common besides keeping their secrets in the dark: an irresistible attraction.

* * *

***KEY NOTES***

_*This is a translation of my twilight's fanfic "Dulce Amanecer"._

_* The story will be narrated by Jack and Tanya (__**the **__**protagonists**__)._

_* There will be special chapters, which will show other characters' perspective._

_* Each chapter will be written over a point of view (POV) or a single perspective._

_* All chapters will be mixed in order to let you know about what is happening in the protagonists and their relatives' lives._

_*I am looking for a __**Beta**__. I would like to translate this story as soon as possible. Someone who speaks Spanish and English will be ideal. LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THE POSITION. (Oh God, it actually sounds like a job XD)_

_* I am not an English native speaker and I am by my own means __**until a Beta comes up and saves the day**__. I need readers to be aware that it will take certain amount of time to translate this project since it is still in progress and I try to update it monthly). All I ask for is patience. _

_*Please, let me know what you think. Do not forget to leave your review! Feedback will be gladly received._


	2. I: LONELINESS (Tanya)

***KEY NOTES BEFORE THE CHAPTER***

_*I don't own Twilight Universe. I just like playing with it.__*_

_*This is a translation edition of the first chapter. No information has been added nor taken away.*_

_*Thank you **Marripossa **for editing this story and yeah, I will never thank you enough TT_TT*_

_* __I need readers to be aware that it will take certain amount of time to translate this project since it is still in progress. __All I ask for is patience.*_

_*Enjoy your reading guys*_

* * *

**WE USED TO GO OUT AT NIGHT.** Kate, Irina, and I were always together. It was endless fun. We spent wonderful times in the cities we visited. We were always meeting new people thanks to our great self—control around humans. Well, my self—control has proved to be less reliable than I thought.

The analog clock of my car marked 2:40 A.M. I was on the street in front of my family's residence. I can hear everything in my house from here. My family awaits for my arrival in the lobby. I usually arrive before 2 A.M when I go partying so any delay alarms my relatives. I examine my face in the rearview mirror. My eyes still had a color that should not be there.

_"Shit"_

I feel like shit.

_"Shit, shit, shit, shit…."_

My family is waiting on the porch now. Doubt is carved in their faces. I left my Lamborghini Gallardo with hesitation in the garage. I was afraid of facing my family. How will they react when I tell them what I did? Will they banish me from our family? After all, I had betrayed them terribly. I shook my head at that thought. For God's sake, Kate is my sister. She wouldn't cast me out even if I had massacred an entire village, which was not the case.

I sighed, remembering that there is always a way to make hell burn a little bit more. I step onto the porch feeling a bit of relief.

Carmen was talking on the phone with Alice. She was asking quick questions despite Alice's dismissive tone. I unearthed an ancient fear of Alice's gift. There is always a probability that she would call because something bad would happen or had already happened. Then the obvious conclusion came up to my mind. They already know what happened with that man. Alice saw everything and already told them.

_"That witch..."_ I thought with contempt, but I stopped shortly. It was obvious that she was not guilty of anything. I am the problem. I bit a human!

Kate ran to hug me before climbing the stairs. Fear and worry were visible on his face.

—Alice called...— She paused. Does she want more details or did Alice give them out? Even though it had not been a conscious decision, did Alice manage to predict what happened? Maybe my actions were not as unconscious as I thought.

_"God! That hypothesis was terrible!"_

—She called an hour ago, saying that something bad occurred and you were involved. The phone connection was lost before she could add something more. She called again saying that everything was fine now.—Garret explained.

—Mmm...—Alice probably saw it shortly before it actually happened. I definitely had a few seconds in advance. When she saw it again, I had managed to regain my self—control. I have to talk to my cousin later, but I had a lot to talk about with my dear family right now.

—You weren't in danger, were you?— Carmen asks anxiously. —Are you okay? We imagine you handled it properly because Alice assured us that we could wait until you arrive, and that you were already coming home. Was it very serious, quierida?—

—I wouldn't say I was the one in danger— I uttered with hesitation. Kate, who was hugging me, suddenly released me. Her look reflected confusion.

—Go inside and I'll explain it.

I needed time to develop my confession.

—Tanya, what'd happened?— I get the feeling that Kate wants answers quickly. She did not move from my face.

I sighed.

There was no easy way to explain it. I have been 300 years without drinking human blood, and I threw it all away overboard tonight. Is there a way this will not be a disappointment to all of them? I doubt it.

—I went to Anchorage. I went to Fantasy. It was fuller than usual...—My voice loses emotion...there was compassion in their eyes. Would they be so complacent even after confessed? I forced myself to continue —I met a man there. He took me to his apartment. It was 20 minutes from the club...

Eleazar laughed.

—Tanya, dear, you won't give us the details of your nightstand, right?— Eleazar said and Carmen laughed with him. Suddenly, the heavy atmosphere disappeared.

—Do not interrupt her, Eleazar!— Kate kept her eyes on mine. —Obviously things didn't go well.

Once again, I forced myself to continue:

—We had sex, but I...— again the atmosphere thickens with anticipation. —I was not...I was not myself. When we were heading to the big end, I bit him on the shoulder.

My family was in shock. Kate's face was the most outraged. A mixture of confusion, anger, and disappointment hung in her eyes.

—Once his blood ran down my throat, I understood what I was doing. I don't remember making the decision to bite him. It was weird. I do not know how it happened...

Garret gave his opinion on our behavior once again, which Kate was unable to reproach this time. It was the first time he had spoken up since Kate got angry with him five years ago.

—You are acting irresponsibly. It is clear to me that this kind of relationship with a human being would end badly for him— His face reflected the impatience in his voice but I was not willing to put up with it. I will not allow him to project his frustration about my sister's sex life on me. My irritation grew, but Kate calmed down Garrett by putting her hand on his shoulder.

_"Oh, thank you," _I thought with anger, _"this moral lesson is very helpful right now."_

I prepared to continue narrating the events and to ignore Garrett.

—I was able to stop. He passed out and I acted quickly enough to suck the venom before it spread. Even after biting him near his neck, I acted immediately, Kate!— I asserted with irritation as she looked at me disapprovingly. —I waited to make sure he would not die or turn. Then, I took him to the hospital. I left him on the corner and called 911 from his cell phone. He is likely to be out of danger by now.

Neither of them made any movement. They were all marble statues trying to understand what I did. Shae burns in my throat.

Then, Kate exploded.

Kate's temper was like that. She was the youngest of us. She was only 20 years old when she was turned. Her explosive temperament showed her age. I wondered if her gift had something to do with it...Words flew from her mouth as fast as her hands were angrily gesturing and furious eyes were blazing against me. If Garrett had shown anger before, he was a gentle kitten compared to what my sister was able to do.

Choppy phrases were shouted at me: "How dare you", "You have destroyed any confidence we may have in you", and "your addictive behavior puts us at risk all the time". She said each word with a sharp tone that only Kate's voice could do. I could not understand everything, but its meaning was clear. Shame was replaced soon by rage that I did not know I had.

—Do not be a drama queen, Katrina! Don't point your fingers on me with so much ease! The truth is that I haven't threatened you or any other person, much less our way of living. I was controlled enough to avoid killing him or creating one more of our kind. You should thank my self—control.

I walked out on her and entered in our cabin. She was in shock, probably assimilating my words. I knew from her sharp breaths that a violent discussion was approaching. Kate responded with a snort. Literally.

—Yeah, sure. Thank you for biting an innocent man. Thank you for trying to kill him, but changing your mind. Jesus Christ! Thank you, dear Tanya! What can we do without your beautiful self—control?!— She screamed ironically she she follows me closely to the entrance of our living room.

Garrett was clutching one of Kate's hands. I could imagine them walking while holding hands, but he was just trying to keep her out of the room. Kat dragged him inside with her.

My heart squeezed a little.

_"Do they have to have that need to touch each other all the time?"_

It was very annoying.

A light shone in my mind.

Was I jealous of the fact that she has someone to hold hands and I did not? That did not bother me before, right? At least, not consciously... Though I did not have time to think it through now. Kate follows me with an impatient fury in her eyes. She wanted a confrontation.

—You are an idiot if you think you've done something noble. You put us at risk. You haven't fed for three weeks before going out tonight. Your resistance was decreased after searching for men several consecutive days. You are the most idiotic woman I know, Tanya!

I bit a man. A human being! She wants to understand why; she wants to understand something that even I do not understand. It was about time to put everything on the table then. She wanted my reaction.

—Well, this idiot thinks she can't go on like this any longer— I finally let the wall fall. I would not continue this useless discussion. I can't defend what I did and the consequences were very clear. It is difficult to say them out loud, but someone has to do it. —I need to go. Obviously, he will look for me in Anchorage. That man, my lover, will remember my face. I should leave Alaska for a while.

Kate collapsed on the protective wall around her. Her eyes gleamed sore and bewildered; my throat narrows.

_"Since when do I like hurting my sister?"_

The silence that followed my last sentence was interrupted by the sound of a connection being completed. Carmen and Eleazar had joined us in the room, but I did not look at them. I could not bear the reproach in their eyes.

—Alice! I have to understand this. Tanya killed a human?— Eleazar asks, ignoring my frightened eyes.

_"How could he doubt me?"_

I looked at Carmen. She had an apologetic expression on her face.

Alice and he exchanged words very quickly. After he hung up he addressed us:

—Alice confirmed your story, dear. Sorry for doing this, but it is so unlikely. Your self—control has always been wonderful.

—It's irresponsible, Eleazar! Don't you realize that she hasn't hunted for three weeks?— Kate yelled, her voice sharper than usual.

Garrett and I tried to reassure her at the same time. Kate initially shied away from us, but the next second stabilized and remained silent.

—Do you doubt my words?— I asked, looking at Carmen and Eleazar, making it clear that it hurt.

—Sorry, querida,— Carmen said again —but I guess you would look for any excuse to leave. Of course, Alice's calls tonight are a confirmation of what you said. However, as we have already said, you biting a human is unlikely that...

I interrupted her abruptly, anger pulsing in my ear fueled by his words.

—Looking for excuses? Where do you think I want to go? Why would I want that? Please, this is a necessary measure...

Eleazar and Carmen looked at each other with complicity. It was as if they knew something without needing to say it. It was as annoying as all these mates synchronizing their behaviors. It is unbearable.

Kate opened her mouth to protest, but Carmen continued:

—Well, Tanya, your suffering is pretty evident. —She says calmly. —Since Garrett joined us, you have fought bravely for not being affected and we are all very proud of you for it.

Carmen and Eleazar smiled at the same time, even the size of their smiles were the same. However, instead of making me feel better, those perfect smiles gave me a terrible bitterness. A strange sensation stretched inside me and I did not understand how. It was so terrible that I want to run away from here.

—You may have been very strong, but you do not need to be strong all the time. It is normal for you to feel alone...

—How can you know that is normal? You've never been alone!— I responded with what seemed to be a growl.

_"Why was I groaning? God, what was that?",_ I was really embarrassed.

—I know, honey. I know you already know, you realize what happened, but the truth is that nothing has changed, darling. Kate is still Kate and that never...

—What are you talking about?— Kate burst once again —What is this crazy story about Tanya wanting to leave? She is stupid and now she has to go, but she did not plan it. She does not want to leave, Carmen! What a stupid idea! How can you hear this madness with your head down, Tanya?

I could not answer. I fought hard against the expression of crying, which insisted on dominating my face?

—Kate, I know it's hard to see, but the truth is that Tanya feels abandoned like Irina at some moments did.— Carmen was always very careful with us.

I thanked her mentally for saying it aloud. No matter how bad I feel, I could never hurt Kate by saying what is breaking my heart.

Kate reacts as if Carmen had slapped her in the face.

—Irina is dead, Carmen! And I'm here, right? You can't say that she is abandoned.

—Can't you see that Tanya is alone, Kate?— Eleazar was also very careful with words, but Kate is very angry again.

—Tanya will not be alone while I exist, Eleazar. I will never leave my sister. If you want to leave, go ahead!— She said the words looks at me. Her eyes are intense and deep. She meant it. She really does not know about my pain. Kate has no idea. Telling her would be cruel, but I could no take it anymore. Carmen seemed to know this too. Her kind smile made me tremble a little. My crying expression must have been more visible to her.

—I'm sorry, Kate, but you died somehow too.

I did not think I said those words at the start. They stayed so deep inside me that it seemed that someone else said them for a moment. I tried hard to keep talking, and explain to my shocked sister.

—I do not mean that you actually died or that I want it to happen. I mean, there is a "new" Kate and I love her. She is as beautiful and loveable as my sister.— I explain the best I could —and I'm sure this new you love me as well. But there is an "old" you that did it more and that part of you is dead. And without that part and without Irina, I feel...hopeless. Sorry for not being able to avoid these annoying feelings. I'm tired of feeling like this. I need to leave.

—I do not want to spoil anyone's happiness— I add the last phrase too low. Maybe it went unnoticed.

—You do not ruin anything, Tanya.— Garrett said. —If you need to leave in order to feel better, I'm sure we all support your decision.

His hand slid from Kate's shoulder to her waist, trying her with his long arms. She did not resist as she put her face to her chest, and now she seemed to sob, pressing herself against him. My heart gave another twinge of pain. It was so involuntary, but it made me m*** with anger, frustration and many other things together.

I have to get out of here as soon as possible.

—Since you must leave, at least go to see Carlisle...— Carmen proposed. —He is very insightful. Spending time with the Cullens could help.

My throat closed with the idea. There was so much love and happiness in that house that I had chills just thinking about going there. The arrival of Bella and Renesmee to the the family more than six years ago made Forks the happiest place on Earth. I was going to drown in all that happiness.

—Actually, talking to Carlisle is the first thing you should do. I know he can alleviate some of your worries, and then, maybe you could reconsider this decision to be alone while you recover, Tanya. Don't forget that bit a human being a few hours ago, something you have not done in 300 years— Eleazar came to the conclusion in a definitive way: You have to go to Forks.

Apparently, I could never leave this house without promising to visit the Cullens first.

—Very well. I will stay with our family in Forks for a while— I responded, thanking mentally that nobody like Edward or Alice is here. It would be impossible to lie with them around.

I will visit the Cullen but I will not stay with them for long. I feel like traveling alone for a period. Living like a nomad for a while is a unique opportunity to enjoy loneliness in a trip. I have never had that chance since my creation. Irina and Kate were always with me and even before I had Sasha's company. It would be just me this time. The evil and reckless Tanya who had not fed in three weeks screamed in my mind. I trembled with fear at what I could do, but staying with my loved ones is no longer possible.

—I know you, sister. We have never been alone before. — Kate explained to all, she no doubt noticed my trembling, which must have been interpreted as hesitation. — But I know you're going to be fine. I'm sure. You are the strongest of us.

She smiled and hugged me. I will miss her.

After that we act very fast. Kate and Carmen helped me pack some clothes, unfortunately, almost none of my new luxury clothes can be loaded, but I bought myself another way I could. I took some money out of hiding in my room, a lot of them, of course, but I tried to sound innocent that I would use only for emergencies. My phone was put in the bag by the requirement of Eleazar and Kate, and voila, I was ready to go.

We also made a short trip to Denali National Park hunting. I was very thirsty. Avoiding that man's death had been more than he could bear. It was full of the blood of the two bears, an exaggeration of course. I felt full when I got into my beautiful Lamborghini.

My destination after Forks was still unclear when I entered the main road. I could not think of a destination to which a person without a direction who has not gone before, someone who had nothing, nowhere. A feeling of depression was forming in me. Then I knew where I was going, and a smile appeared on my face. Lost people like me had only one place in the world to go and forget about problems. Until I could adapt well to this wandering life. Determined, my first destination after visiting my family will be: Las Vegas!

For a second, my breathing stops at the thought that Alice could see me now in Las Vegas, or if I could call my family asking why this point of view. But it did not matter. They could not stop me now, I was away from home and on the road. If someone does not like me to go to Las Vegas, I would have to go to the city of sin to get me... I laughed aloud at imagine Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar betting on a roulette in Las Vegas.

Yes, I could definitely enjoy my new life.

Once again, the humans would never have listened, but I heard Kate gasp and make a thud, probably her head was buried in Garrett's chest. Without realizing it, my foot sank into the accelerator causing the car tire to skid out of our garage. Before reaching the main road I had already passed the speed limit, and made the fastest trip to Anchorage of all time.

My head was overloaded. Only a small part of my attention was on the road, enough to keep the car straight on the course. All the rest of my ability to step that last conversation over and over again. If only time passed faster, I would not have to think about that.

It took three full centuries that none of us tasted human blood. Even in intimacy with them it was no longer a problem. Irina and I have worked as doctors like Carlisle. During the transition of the nineteenth century to the twentieth, when the Spanish flu was all that has been seen in the world, the cry of humans was too intense to ignore. At first there were doubts about whether we could get into that situation with so much blood around us, but it was just a matter of practice and concentration.

You had to train, avoiding excessive thirst. After a few decades of training, it turned out to be very simple. Kate can not do it, of course. She could never have a role very close to humans or any carelessness with her hands, it would be too many questions to answer how a person is electrocuted alone. However, the obligation of a profession did not seduce either Irina or me. Instead, Carlisle is happy with the need for untiring help from humanity. Irina came to me, feeling dejected, thinking that it was impossible to help everyone. Humans were increasing their numbers, but as they increased they became ill and died, and this cycle was too fierce to captivate us.

—But we were so happy ... — I murmured in a plaintive voice.

And six years ago, everything changed.

Laurent came to our house in the woods. I liked to believe that it was my refuge from the world, or at least, I thought at some point. Now everything is different although very few things have changed.

Thinking a little was the love of Irina, who took me to the hole.

_"Love started everything, right?"_ I thought bitterly.

Among vampires, love relationships are different from relationships between humans. They do not love, they get confused with attraction or passion. The feeling that touches two vampires falling in love is unique and special. You can not feel the same for another person or cheat that love. I think it has to do with the fact that we are more animals than anything else, and animals do not get along with feelings. For us, animals, love is a great gift in a dark and instinctive reality. Understanding this gift and wherever you go is not difficult.

Human beings are different. They live according to emotions. Their acts are based on them, trying to understand the world through their fragile senses. It is easy for them to get confused or lost. Even then they loss their loved ones. Vampires are very loyal to beings to their feelings, it may even be weird, since therefore we are the most faithful beings. When you are betrayed, betrayal must be avenged until the end. When you love, love must live for eternity or as long as it is lived.

Of course, my sisters and I made a lot of jokes about it until eight years ago. We had lived almost a total of six centuries in this world today, our physical well—being trapped forever in the twenties. The immortality came to me when I was 22 years old, a few days after my birthday. I was younger than Irina for only a few months. She was 23 years old. Kate was 20 years old. We spent our first centuries among the European nobility, our beauty for the human eye — young and gorgeous — opened plenty of doors in the best rooms of the nobility and food these days was the sweet blue blood of the rich, especially a parasite of the Russian nobility, our homeland.

I could still remember the frenzy I felt when I met Tsar Ivan the Terrible in 1584. One of the worst humans I've ever tasted. The distortion of its bad smell and taste made his death a necessary pleasure. Despite the great favor I did to Mother Russia to defend her from her tyrant, the nation continued to suffer after her death. We and our dear mother, Sasha, live for decades in Europe. Never in one place. We met all the kingdoms and cities, installing ourselves briefly until Sasha died. From that moment, my memories are not calm or transparent. Pain and anger still accompany me despite all these years, despite my age.

As I suspected, emotions are something alien to an animal and by extension, a soulless vampire. We were not designed to feel, it must not dwell in us. Therefore, both the good and the terrible emotions are never forgotten. When we suffer, the intense pain will never leave us. As we do not lose our memories, the feeling will not fade.

It is horrible to know that one will always be an orphan.

After our mother was convicted, we settled in the United States. The new land of opportunity founded by the British colonies in 1600. At that time I did not even imagine what my sisters and I would have to endure. There was no way to deal with the pain. However, dying never was an option. It was as if we knew there is something waiting for us. We knew that there were many other vampires, but we never imagined that there was a family like us. Except for the marrying thing. It was thus we discovered that vampires could also feel love.

Do not confuse love with passion and desire. It was obvious to us that what we felt was simple and pure sexual desire. Since none of us really got engaged, the feeling was never stronger than that, but the desire for contact and affection could also exist in this way of living. However, love for us was incompatible with our race. It was a surprise to learn that our species becomes faithful and constant when love happens.

Carmen was a very nice young woman from Barcelona who knew about the ancient times of Europe. Our first encounter was when we were still next to Sasha and was initially tense, because he was the only vampire in the city and he took our arrival as if to cope. But it quickly became clear that we are going through and ended up establishing good relations with her. That happened at the end of the war against the Moors in Spain, the 1480s. We lived with her for a few months and we had a sad farewell, thinking that we would not meet again. Many centuries passed until she was inside the United States, she and another vampire together as a family rather than as one being. In this second meeting we no longer had our mother, and had decided to put an end to the killing, how to survive only in the blood of the animals. I was very happy that Carmen and Eleazar, her partner, have felt the desire to join us and live in permanent peace among human beings.

We lived in a mountain town in Colorado, a place away from the railroad, where progress came slowly and could live in the countryside without being noticed. He had never lived with the compromised vampire couple before, even though he briefly encountered this situation.

I still remember the shock he had between us. They seemed to be much more human than us, they looked so noble in their feelings. Neither Kate nor I confessed but his presence made us think about converting our intimate relationships with human men. Before our decision of "vegetarianism" our great pleasure to seduce men had to stop because our lovers were always drained to the last drop during the peak of the relationship. And surely it would be impossible to avoid. Irina took many lives before being able to control herself in the middle of that intense moment, but even she could have her boyfriends without the need of a black bag later.

When we reached this level of control, it was subsequently improved in the presence of blood from the wounded and sick, it was vital that we maintain our confidence in this lifestyle. Today I am absolutely sure that our race and human beings can coexist easily. At least after three centuries of practice it can be said so easily. Time is the anesthesia we need.

Our armament was also complete. We had the beauty and the eternal youth, and all the weapons of the world to have any man. Nowhere in the human world — Never Kate, Irina or I were rejected. I was very happy to discover that the beauty of Russian blonde is appreciated all over the world. All this potential was very intoxicating, and I speculated laughing, that because we would like to find a mate like Carmen and keep one man, when so clearly that we could have all of us that we wanted.

_"Ironic",_ protest in my head. Six years ago I still had absolute confidence that I would feel this way forever and today, I feel more miserable than ever.

We never imagined that desire to be captivated. We were sure to stay free and available to enjoy all the pleasures of the world. The idea of having that life was too boring for us. At least, my sisters were much more suspicious than me. Irina believed that one day we would fall in love with a vampire, and that I would be the first. She said she could not stand being the only one alone.

I agree with her now.

Another reason for the jokes was that I'm the only one of us who had been involved with a vampire–actually two — but I had never met anyone who really captivated me so I did not know when Irina was being funny. I never imagined myself preferring a man instead of a life of fun and pleasure. All three of us considered ourselves invincible and untouchable.

I was the worst of the three. I used to say that there is not a man nor a vampire in the world who could resist me. She was the only one with experience with one of our race. I thought I was the sole owner of my destiny. Of course, I do not own my destiny or anything. And then I had to swallow my pride. I had a stain on my past; I had suffered a fall. Worse, with a brother.

Carlisle met shortly after arriving from Europe. It was incredible the will not to kill human beings, even with little time for immortality, the square must still be so strong in the throat, but it exceeded. We keep in touch with him, we have lived together for a couple of summers, helping each other in the difficult task of controlling our instincts.

It was a surprise when after a long absence he returns home with our two newborn vampires. Esme was sweet, even with the vitality of a vampire neonate. It was obvious that Carlisle was madly in love with her, however, she did not seem to have been aware of it. He suffered too much with thirst to notice other issues. The other was the vampire slightly older than Esme. Her eyes were golden from the first time we met and I, at first, thought maybe I would know that love in which Carmen and Eleazar live. However, Edward was very reserved, the gift he had was very rare and Eleazar tired of repeating what it was.

Obviously he read the reactions of my mind. It was painfully frustrating to understand that his silence was a rejection of a gentleman. I kept my expectations secret in spite of the intense relationships we have had with the Cullens, until in 1933 the Cullens told us that he added one more for the clan of vampires. In Carlisle's words, Edward's loneliness was implicit. Esme and Carlisle wanted to find a partner for him. My hopes died with that word because I did not expect anyone else to have similar thoughts like mine about Edward. Quickly, our dear Carlisle made it clear that there was not and would not be a Platonic brotherhood relationship between Edward and Rosalie.

I kept my expectations under control, but it was hard not to imagine that Edward rejected it because of me. And so, when everyone heard the same night he arrived, I went to a talk with him in the gardens. Of course, I was too excited to wait until we were far enough away not to be heard, but I was not being careful at the time. It was so that the whole family could hear my rejection, despite all the ways and education of Edward.

That afternoon I promised myself that I do not care if he did not feel the same affection for me, if one day he wanted to transform us into more than friends, all he had to do was knock on our door. I would be welcome to join us forever while our clan was there.

It was very ironic that when he appeared eighty years later, when we were already established in Denali, my cold heart warmed up. Without warning he had appeared at our door, alone, asking me if he could join us. Of course, this was just a sign of the end. The end of my happiness and tranquility. She was not going to last forever. I was not so lucky My sisters thought that this situation with Edward was too funny. It was clear from our experience that love is a mutual feeling. If Edward did not reciprocate my feelings, it's because they were not deep.

He is a wonderful man and I was waiting for someone like that. I have not confessed to anyone besides my own shadow, but I think Irina was right. I do not like our life too much. I hope, unconsciously, someone made for me. Someone that makes me feel the happiness that I see reflected in Eleazar and Carmen for more than 300 years.

Then my dear sisters and I remained with our happy lives, surviving on the blood of the animals, maintaining the bonds of love between us, and with the great family of Carlisle. The links with humans also present in the taking of more and more larger numbers of people and smaller animals. I was happy. Very happy to have my family, my sisters.

Then everything fell in the sequence. Like a house of cards or a row of dominoes.

The first strange sensations were by Edward, who attracted me in the most absurd way that any human could achieve. When I return to Denali and I can not help but imagine that he changed his mind about our old promise. After Laurent's band entered Bella Swan's life. Laurent decided to separate from his coven and join ours, wanting to try our lifestyle, "vegetarianism".

Irina fell for him immediately. As if there was an invisible force that dragged her to his side. It was beautiful to see her happier that I had never seen in so many centuries, but also strange. I miss in a bad way as if my throat hurt more.

I never doubted that Laurent loved her too. It was clear that it was difficult for him to leave her in Denali when Victoria ordered him to return to her soon. When leaving, it was very obviously a pain for him as much as for her, it did not matter that he was not able to stand in our way of life. It was devastating the discovery that Laurent was murdered by werewolves in Forks.

Irina refused to help the Cullens after what happened to Laurent despite dangerous situation they were facing. That was very painful for Kate and I, as well as Eleazar and Carmen. Irina did not understand that Laurent should not have helped Victoria. It was because of his thirst for blood that he was killed, but she could not see it. It was very sad to have to choose between her and the Cullens. Over time our relationship wears out and Irina increasingly depressed by the absence of her partner, decided to move away.

That was my first big blow.

My sisters and I did not separate since our foundation many centuries ago. I wanted to her to stay and helped her no matter what but despite my tries, Irina confronted me saying that I could not understand what I felt and wanted to isolate. I met my beloved sister 8 months later, when she arrived to Washington with the Volturi.

The elders of Volterra came to Forks with all their guards to face my extended family. Horrible memories of the past hunted me then. Knowing that Irina was responsible for the Cullen's termination, and the Volturi sought the excuse. When the complaint was not true to his own condemnation it was the most dirty act of provocation that the vampire world has ever seen.

The memories of the confrontation are not clear and that I think of someone else. As if after seeing my beloved sister, almost an extension of me, to be burned in a fraction of a second ahead of us, I could no longer track events. The sentences were pronounced, the situations that have happened, but it was not me, but another mind that he lived. I could not do more after that.

Surprisingly for me the same number of vampires still live in our house. Garrett, one of the nomad vampires who had sided with the Cullen, joined us. He perfectly adapted to the diet of animals. It was always the smiling face in our cabin but the changes he brought, along with those that already existed, were just too much to bear.

He became Kate's partner, and their love blossomed in the last seven years. The problem is that this beautiful love was also responsible for the evolution of a huge hole in my chest. Irina was no longer with us, and somehow, neither was Kate. She was not my sister Kate. She was Garrett's partner now.

I really enjoyed this second well, I also had a beautiful smile on my face because I loved her Kate too, and she was also as cunning and sweet as my sister used to be, but it does not change the fact that my beloved Kate died. Also here, not like Irina, but I died with them. There is nothing left of Tanya in this body.

In addition to this, it is hard to be the only single in a large family. Now I admire much more Edward's determination to be alone. It will be hard to be by my own without my sisters, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett. They are sweet and adorable, but I am sick of the pain.

Of course, I will not do anything stupid. I still have everyone's support and I love them, but it has not been enough to satisfy me lately. It keeps me alive but unhappy. My chest has a huge black hole that consumed all the feelings inside me. It has torn them apart.

Keeping my mind focused on warm bodies used to be an excellent distraction. It is almost like a high dose of morphine for a couple of hours away from my gloomy reality. Of course, it was effective until I fitted my teeth on my lover's shoulder in the worst pre-orgasm reaction ever. Obviously, it does not matter how human the complication might be, I have enough predicaments right now to keep adding to the combo.

Perhaps I should take a break from men. I had done it before. After Sasha's death, the grief was intolerable and I tried to fill my lost with a long line of lovers. They often distracted me from my lost; however, each man ended up passing away due to my inability to resist human blood. Remorse became unbearable within time and I abandoned getting involved with men until I could control my thirst. Loneliness accompanied each step towards self-control. Nowadays, I can have intimacy with anyone if I prepare beforehand; however, I have never felt this lonely. It is ironic that the only sedative I have known, it is not enough to take away my pain now.

Hope eternity will fill that void.

* * *

_Please, let me know what you think. Don't forget to leave your review! XOXOXOXO_


	3. II: A REGULAR DAY (Jack)

**WILL RAIN OR WILL NOT?** **IT 'S FORKS.** **It will rain.** I sighed as I looked at the sky overcast through the window. I had nothing against Forks, except here rains more than anywhere else in the U.S. Although, rain is not quite the reason why I am in the middle of my twenty—third round of Spider Solitaire of the day. This routine was killing me slowly. I knew from experience that adapting to a new place is difficult, but it is even more complicated when you come from a larger city.

I grew up in Tacoma, where I spent most of my youth but I have always considered annoying the constant rain that falls over Washington. The irritation is there regardless you are a rebellious teenager or not. When it is not the sorrowful rain, it is snow. I would like to cease existing during these months of the year. The weather was the main reason I left home many years ago.

I have always been a fanboy of dry and sunny weather. I love the sun and the smell of the ocean. It was inevitable that I spent my summer breaks in the house of relatives in Miami. I had an opportunity to go to a warmer place when my brother said he wanted to study medicine in Stanford. As I did have an idea what to do, I decided to imitate him until I something come up. Our parents did not like the idea of both going to other State, but they accepted it because Zack and I had never been away from each other.

After ending up going to college in California. To be frank, I never thought about going to one before. I studied a career I was competent according to my qualifications in admission tests. It was fun. Not the part of studying diseases until the eyelids burned, but the part of being a college student. There was always something new to do, sports to practice, places to visit, parties to attend, girls to meet... I definitely enjoyed my college life style more than now that I am contributing actively to the economy of the country. If I compare Miami, Santa Clara or Tacoma to Forks, this town is the freaking boredom peak.

Here days filter without distinction. Gray sky, nosy clouds, and absent sun describe this place. Oh, I almost forgot the hideous peace. Lately, everything previously mentioned feed the annoying emptiness in my chest.

"_Hmm ... Now I have too much time to reflect on my emotions."_

I hardly took a break for that in my former position. My extensive curriculum proves it; however, now I have more time to face my demons or what Sami — my therapist and best friend — calls "growing". It may take 25 years more to achieve it, but I am not in a hurry. Mortality is not a concern here.

Being a police officer in Forks is not a high risk profession. It allows my mother to sleep peacefully at night. Forks is the perfect place for a family of a divorced father, his little offspring, a widow grandmother and a super cool uncle. We can age quietly here.

_"What dangers could there be here, right?"_

I have been in this place for three months and no felony had been carried out. This was the most peaceful city in the world. This afternoon did not seem to be an exception.

It is regular day. It is already midday. Only Aidan Maddox and I are at the precinct. He is very quiet in his cubicle at the end of the hall, which was quite strange. We are at lunchtime and in his opinion, it is never too late to eat. Aidan was able to get easily distracted, but he never misses mealtime. Like most of police officers I've met in Forks, Aidan is a quiet guy to work and easy to get along with.

I was transferred from Tacoma precinct three months ago. Tacoma is one of the largest cities in Washington. It is part of Seattle metropolitan area. Its police station is an eternal hubbub. As several cases proceed at the same time, there is always work accumulating even if your hands are full. Here in Forks there is so much paperwork that it is exhausting. I miss dealing with the hustle and bustle, although the promotion to captain was here and I was lucky to get this job.

— Jack, I'll go buy snacks. Same as always? — Aidan murmured while he going out of his cubicle about 20 meters from my office.

I am happy he caught that I could listen fully despite this distance. It was painful at first, when everyone was screaming to talk to me. That was totally unnecessary. I am a guy with unusual characteristics and that leads to attract more attention than I should. Although, the fact that he didn't scream wasn't the only thing I perceived when I looked at him. Aidan was fanning the air in front of the door with an disguised expression of anticipation.

It took me three seconds to figure out why.

— Aidan, what do you think you are doing?

— I'm not doing anything, Lancaster. I'm going! Do you want a sandwich or not? — The disguised expression on his face was intensified.

_"Fuck,"_ was all I could think, _"will he __never consider how much I hate cigarette smoke? Or the law at least?"_

— Aidan, when will you learn?! — I said as he started leaving the station. I narrowed my eyes and kept scolding him: —You are a policeman, for God's sake! You have a duty to enforce the law and according to the laws of the State of Washington, you can't smoke in public and work places. I'm sorry to inform you that both cases apply here!

I tried to breathe, but cigarette smoke had permeated all the air.

_"Shit."_

—At least you could have waited to be on the street to smoke, Aidan. — Since I can't make you give up on the idea of taking your life, you could at least try not to kill me — I tried not to look at it aggressively. Obviously, that would not help. Maybe guilt would work better; I struck a wounded tone in my voice: —I can't really stand the smoke.

Now he is approaching me, with guilt reflected all over his face.

—I'm sorry, Jack. I forgot how sensitive you are about cigarettes. I was making a great effort to catalog all yesterday processes and lit a cigarette without realizing...

His voice contained regret. Coming from him, it was a victory.

—I'm going to control myself and I'll just smoke outside.

—I hope so, Aidan. Don't try to hide in the bathroom because I'm going to know.

He was surprised by the threat.

_"What if he doesn't believe me and tries to find out if I'm serious?"_

Oh, I hope he does not. It was bad enough to perceive tobacco smoke from any distance close to the site. It would be even more horrible if I wanted to continue that behavior.

Aidan looked at me like I was mad.

—Don't be a baby about this, Jack—he said smiling. It was a good reaction, he even seems to have understood... —What will the sandwich be like? The same as always?

—Oh no, today I want extra mayonnaise. And I deserve it for free after so much stress. — I smiled maliciously back.

—Hmm... Whatever the Big Baby says!

Without saying more, he turned away and went out the door without challenge or my money. The cold and humid outdoor air countered with the contaminated and full of smoke inside the police station. I decided to keep the doors wide open and get out of there for a few minutes until the smell dissipated. Since I am still in Forks, it is raining. Obviously.

While staring at the rain, I give in to an everyday growing concern. I am not the only member of the Lancaster family who has problems with Forks. Annie, the pink-tutu demon that lights up my existence, has not adapted yet. Unlike me, a mostly reasonable person, there is no way to reason with a 6-year-old girl who left her friends. Zachary's hope in her daughter's adaptation persisted and although I am not as optimistic as my brother, I contribute as much as I can. The truth is that I owe it to my niece. Zack craved a quiet place to raise her, I wanted a promotion and my mother desired to be with us, so we all achieved what we wanted except from her.

As our family income climbed sharply, I tested the effectiveness of gifts to soften Annie's heart. I could only compensate my niece with the pet she always wanted. She longed for a dog like Beethoven and she got it, although in my opinion Kétchup, the beast's name, is more like Cujo. Apparently, by buying a disgustingly expensive pet and giving up complaining every time one of my shoes appears buried in the yard, I have earned points for Forks. I guess the self-sacrifice is nothing, when the happiness of your love ones is in line.

Even though I didn't like Forks either, I was not unhappy. I am not dramatic. My disgust was not that extreme. Simply, having a peaceful life is an attractive idea but dying of boredom is not. Before, the overwhelming workload helped keep me distracted but now I have plenty of time to think about what I have and lack. So much thinking has led me to conclude that I am alone. I have a kind brother, a condescending mother, a great niece and a pet that hates me. Also, I've made friends here. I have a good group of colleagues and friends, but I still feel lonely.

_"It would be nice to find my soul mate even in Forks",_ I added to my stupid hopeful thoughts.

I avoided serious relationships for the past 8 years, so it would be nice to find a decent girl to settle. I had been looking for her here among Annie's school teachers.

That was a huge and stupid mistake.

People in Forks are quite receptive in treating newcomers as famous and in very "welcoming" ways. Miss Stanley was particularly attentive. She is an attractive woman of my age, one of the most beautiful women in town without a doubt, but very disappointing in the personality and intelligence categories. I realized that she was not what I was looking for even before she showed in all nonverbal ways that in Forks there is no rule about sex on the first date. Suspecting she would become a headache the next morning didn't stop me from sleeping with her.

It is ironic that thinking with the penis can screw your life.

Of course, it couldn't end well. Apparently, she had liked me so much that she could not just not call me the next day. It's a bit awkward. Besides she is Annie's teacher, she behaves like my girlfriend just because we spent one night together. Well, I ended up learning a new concept of "sticky woman".

It didn't take long to discover how unbalanced and harassing that woman could be. Poor girls who dare to call me now. She is always shown by "surprise" in the restaurant precisely the night of the date. Now I understand that song: "**Small town, big hell**". There were fights between her and my other companions. I really needed this woman to forget me or no sane woman would want to date me anymore.

I was immersed in those thoughts while standing on the sidewalk outside the station, leaning against a car parked at the place closest to the entrance. My distracted mind suddenly focused when someone pronounce my name. It was far. Somewhere far and loud.

I turned my neck, trying to follow the sound.

—_Jack can't find out, Lucas._ _Come on, it will be a surprise._ _Okay..._

The automatic doors of the supermarket in front of the station opened again to let other customers through and I heard again, this time louder and I could recognize the voices. I narrowed my eyes when I located them through the supermarket glass. It was not clear, but I recognized the voice of Shawn and Lucas, two good friends I made here in Forks. Despite meeting us recently, I estimate them quite a lot. We play bowling and drink beer almost every weekend. They both pulled a shopping cart just behind the corner of the blue glass and entered the supermarket. They had a package in their hands while they talked.

My heart skipped in anticipation in my chest and I felt an unpleasant sensation in my stomach.

_"What don't they want to tell me? Why? What kind of surprise will it be? Is it something bad or just a joke?"_

My paranoia had been activated. I couldn't help thinking that they intended to deceive me. I was exasperated just imagining what it could be. After all, they know that I could hear despite the distance, right? They know that I don't have much ability with very distant sounds and only caught a few words, especially familiar ones like my name, right?

With narrowed eyes, I crossed the street and entered the supermarket. Following the sound of their voices, I crossed the halls of the establishment. I ignored the stares of the customers. After a lifetime pretending to be normal, ignoring curious looks and agitation in the environment was as easy as breathing. It was not difficult to find my colleagues. They were in the alcoholic drinks hall.

_"Typical,"_ I thought as I approached them slowly, from their blind spot.

I frowned.

— What is the secret I can't know?

Both jumped. It is not as if I had come running to meet them, but they had concentrated too much on their little conspiracy talk. Shawn put his hand on his chest as he spoke agitatedly:

—Jack, you said you wouldn't appear out of nowhere again. Crist! You'll give me a heart attack, you know?

The scary expression on his face was funny.

—Your heart is just fine, — I replied neutrally, to let them see that they were scared of anything. My suspicion increased.

_"Maybe they feel guilty."_

—Come on, guys. We can put aside the drama. What are they hiding?

I smiled. They looked so horrified that I could not bear it any longer.

—Boy, you are terrible. Did you hear us from the station? Jesus...

—I wasn't at the station. You caught my attention by mentioning my name.

Shawn looked evilly at Lucas. He blushed and looked at the floor.

—Man, you're overreacting. —Shawn answered, crossing his arms in a display of firmness.

I squinted at him.

—Shawn, I know you're hiding something.

He looked at me angrily and I returned the same look. We are both equally stubborn, we would probably spend that day all day but Lucas intervened:

—Jack, what will happen in two weeks?

I looked at him and Lucas looked back at me in advance, as if I should know what he was talking about.

— Oh no, Luke! Do not tell him. No ... — Shawn tried to stop him, but Luke ignored him.

— What do you mean by that, Luke? I have no idea.

To my surprise, Shawn was the one who revealed the secret:

— Your birthday, idiot! We are talking here about organizing something that will surprise you. But forget it, we won't reveal our plans. You can hear people at a ridiculously large distance, but you cannot read minds yet. Let's talk about something else ... — Shawn tried to look annoyed at the betrayal they had plans, but he smiled when he stopped talking.

He was joking.

I felt embarrassed. My birthday was the secret. My distrust seemed pathetic now.

I grimaced, completely sorry.

—I'm sorry, guys. I forgot my birthday ... — _"And Zack's gift", I_ remarked mentally — What do you have in mind?

—Don't even try, Jack. — I will not open my mouth even with tweezers, and I will use the tweezers in Lucas's mouth if he speaks.

Shawn was so ridiculous that Luke and I laughed.

Then, a gasp shouted attracted my attention to the cash registers. It looked like a scream of terror.

_"Shit_"

Two "shit" in one day, it's not good.

I ran there like an Olympic medalist. The air whistled in my ears. I stopped behind a magazine window, a few meters from the source of the scream. A young boy in his twenties was wearing the hood while he was being treated. A strange volume stretched beneath his sweatshirt. The boy spoke quietly to the frightened cashier, who was sweating intensely and had a dazed look, but he could hear every word now that he was focused.

—Give me all the money and nobody will have to get hurt.

Surround the eyes.

_"Really?", t_his young man's intelligence was very small. A robbery, in front of the police station? _"God! How stupid are today's kids?"_

I took a deep breath to see if he smelled anything on the boy. The boy reeked of crack. _Fool boy._ Even so, it was quick to assess the situation. As soon as he had the money in his hand, he fled. Few people saw him when he left the supermarket with a full bag. It would take more work than I expected.

I sighed resignedly.

_"Not in my city, boy_ ."

— He is okay? — I asked the manager, an African American lady in her 50s.

She trembled a lot and tears formed in her eyes.

—He took all the money from the box. That boy...

—Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Call 911

And I went _hunting_. You could feel the confusion of people to see how fast he was running. Then I would take care of it. For now the most important thing was not to seem normal, it was to prevent the criminal from fleeing. The aforementioned had already gone to the supermarket and it took me a few seconds to find it.

He was driving an old truck, a very old, butter—colored model that didn't understand how it was still working. Maybe he was too hooked on the drug to have something of value. The smell of drugs grew stronger. Certainly, there was crack inside the truck. The boy was already starting to accelerate so that as soon as I saw him I ran. He walked down the street, so I didn't find him immediately. I tried to run faster.

_"Is his car too far ahead? Can I reach it?",_I assumed it was time to find out.

The old truck had turned the corner, entering Sparkle Avenue. This would give me a headache, but I did not stop to reflect on it and approached the car race. It was still going slow, even at 40 miles per hour yet, and so I still had a chance to reach it. The boy did not realize he was being persecuted and continued calmly. I only noticed my presence when I jumped to the side of the driver's door, holding on to the rearview mirror to hold me.

It really looked like it had given him a good scare.

_"What is the problem with children today?"_ I thought, trying not to laugh, but the stupefaction on his face made it desperately difficult. The boy was so high that he probably thought I was a hallucination.

The boy screamed in terror as he looked at me. I tried not to, but I laughed at his panic face, it was like a bad slapstick comedy movie. The boy was out of stupor, he froze. The car accelerated even more, his face changed to a challenging expression. That was a very bad sign. The possibility that he was injured discarded all the fun of the situation. I would have to get serious or else I could not park it.

— You are under arrest for armed robbery. Park the vehicle and put your hands on your head. — I used my most serious voice.

He replied, shouting through the glass:

— How can you tell if I stole someone?

He looked more like a teenager surprised in fragrant than a thief addicted to crack, but he looked more firm and defiant.

— I just saw it, boy. You robbed the supermarket in front of my post, — I replied dryly. — Now, park slowly the vehicle.

However, he took something out of his pocket, I didn't have to think much to understand the situation. Luckily, I was faster than him. I ducked at the same time as he shot, cutting off the air exactly where my head was before.

— Park the vehicle now! — I screamed, but he didn't answer, and accelerated even more.

I have to act quickly.

A sound of metal against metal caught my attention. The boy had put the gun in the car window, hitting the metal plug on the glass path. Now the gun was pointing at me again. He only had half a second before he shot.

In one movement, I held my own weapon with the index finger already on the trigger and fired at the front tire next to me. The noise was overwhelming and the effect immediate; the car shook, reeling to the left. I hadn't realized before firing, but luckily at that time Sparkle Avenue was empty. If there had been another car in that lane, the accident would have been terrible.

The car was out of control and the tires squeaked. The boy hit me hard on the neck with the gun before it fell at his feet. I suspected that I was going to leave a bruise, similar to a lollipop, but I had bigger problems to focus on. The vehicle was out of control and I could not stay there; crashing the vehicle was the only way to stop it.

I held on to the door while the boy was sweating while trying to control the movements of the car. I had only a few seconds. Now the metal of the wheel scraped the asphalt of the street and made a deafening noise. I turned to the door, jumped on the sidewalk lawn in front of me and started rolling until I stopped in the grass.

I jumped when the old vehicle approached the sidewalk. The noise of the crash was still absurdly loud, so I closed my eyes and covered my ears against the ground. The car crashed into a duplex house that was in front; black smoke began to sprout from the hood. I got up and saw that the boy was unconscious with his head against the wheel and seemed unconscious. I ran to check it; He had a pulse and was breathing but he doubted he would wake up soon.

An old lady left the front door of the house where the truck crashed. I nodded to let him know I was fine. Almost at the same time, a car was parking behind us. Shawn and Lucas have arrived at the scene, looking as white as paper.

—Jack, what happened here?!— Luke asked, bewildered.

I took a deep breath before facing them once more. This was so wrong. Lucas and Shawn knew some of my _oddities_. They knew I wasn't like the rest of the inhabitants of Forks, but they had never seen what I could do in live. Now my normal guy cover starts crumbling.

_"Zack is going to strangle me when I get home."_

I forced a smile.

— Hey! Do not worry. It was a robbery but the situation is under control. — I said calmly, turning to my poker face. — Can anyone lend me a phone? I have to call to the precinct.

Well, at least is not a regular day anymore.


	4. III: DÉJÀ VU (JACK)

**Hello, people! Hope you are doing great! I just wanted to say hello and acknowledge Marripossa's help in this chapter and the ones that are coming (I am so happy TT_TT). I truly appreciate the interest in this project as well as the assistance to make this experience less traumatic to all you XD Thanks again Marripossa! XOXOXO**

**Thanks all of you for your time! **

* * *

**HOSPITALS ARE ON TOP OF MY LIST OF LEAST FAVORITE PLACES.** The smells that wafted through the building were enough to kill anyone's mood — or would if they could decipher them. I still wonder how Zachary can spend more than 12 hours in this place with a happy smile on his face. It's especially uncomfortable to be in a place where death roams the halls when even colds elude you. Unfortunately, the hospital was an unavoidable stop this time.

Because of the blow to his head, courtesy of the steering wheel, the young shoplifter had to spend the night under observation. I was sitting at the boy's bedside, refusing to be on duty during the night. It had been two hours since I arrived, but five minutes were enough for my nose to get saturated by the smell of bleach and blood. Chief Swan could definitely find another officer to stand guard. I was not keen on the idea of heading to my execution, but I had to deal with my brother as soon as possible.

Dealing with Zachary was a thousand times more complicated than dealing with anyone else. Unlike others, he knows me inside out. In a small town like this, it's only a matter of time before he hears about the robbery and the accident. A truncated crime related to a non- fatal accident, had my signature all over it. He'll notice. While Zack's sickly patience is a hallmark, it slips through his fingers alarmingly quickly when I commit an "indiscretion". Any act committed by me that results in a potential exposure of our irregularities is what my brother calls "indiscretions".

This was my first indiscretion at Forks -and probably my last - so I think he will refrain from taking his irritation to a physical level but you never know. I'm glad that today was his day off. It gave me some time to prepare my defense. It would have been uncomfortable to find him here, wearing his white coat and treating patients while his eyes stabbed me. I rather be stabbed by his eyes than his scalpel of course. I was having a lot of fun imagining my brother climbing the walls of the hospital demonically possessed, when Charlie appeared around the corner. Aidan followed very close to him.

— Hey, buddy. You've had a crazy day, huh?

I rolled my eyes.

— Please, don't make me start.

_"Seriously. Never."_

— Jack, — I look at my boss as he talks. — we already have the information on the boy. His name is Joe Munch. He's from Eugene, Oregon. He's wanted in three States for armed robbery, possession and sale of drugs, and five different offenses.

Pride highlighted Charlie's voice. Aidan was smiling by his side. I was a little uncomfortable with his happiness.

_"It's a lost boy we're talking about, isn't he?"_

— You did a phenomenal job, Captain Lancaster. I must say I'm impressed.

— Thank you, Chief Swan. Glad to help.

The sound of the door opening made Charlie hold back what he was about to say. A doctor came in and approached us. My eyes got bigger when I saw him. He was very white, almost transparent and beautiful in a movie star style.

— Hey, Charlie! — He greeted the boss by his first name. Are these guys friends? His voice was strange too. There was a certain tinkling in it. It reminded me of... chimes.

The doctor intrigued me more with every second.

— Good afternoon, Aidan.

Aidan also smiled and waved back:

— Very good afternoon, Dr Cullen.

— How you doing, Carlisle? — Charlie greets him, calling him by his first name as the doctor had done with him.

Carlisle. Zack mentioned that name all the time. My brother had only been working here a couple of months, but he was always enthusiastic about the stories of the unparalleled talent of Carlisle Cullen, the Chief of Surgery at Forks Hospital, and therefore his boss.

_"F.U.C.K"_

I hope Zachary won't be upset that my first interaction with his boss was product of an "indiscretion". Suddenly, he turned to me, as if he had read my mind. I was sorry to be caught staring at him, but I couldn't take my eyes off his face.

_"He's prettier in the front,"_ that wandering thought warmed my face as if the sun were against my cheeks. I rarely blushed or considered an individual of my own sex attractive.

—I don't think we've been introduced. You are hero of the day, right? I'm Carlisle Culen. It's a pleasure to meet you.

He held out his hand to me with a permanent smile. I blinked, surprised by the gesture. People rarely tend to introduce themselves to me once they've met my brother or vice versa. That's a thing with twins; we come in pairs and are rarely individualized. It's nice when someone doesn't start talking as if my brother and I are the same person. When I held his hand, it was a shock to realize how cold it was. Terribly cold but soft.

Another thing out of place.

— Hmm... — I couldn't find words.

My mind was not as quick as my senses that was for sure.

I had a déjà vu. Dr. Cullen had a strange smell. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't what I was used to. In fact, it was different from anything I had ever perceived before. I couldn't help but imagine why he was so different. Words were far from my mind. Jacob and the Reservation guys had left me with this crazy feeling of bewilderment when we first met as well; however, Dr. Cullen's smell was completely different from Jake's.

Like they were two sides of the same coin.

I smiled humorlessly and finally agreed with him.

— I guess that's me. You can call me Jack. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle smiled brightly. His white teeth reflected an intense light. Wow, this man didn't seem real. He looked more like a fictional character than a real person. I searched my memory because as unlikely as it seemed, he reminded me of someone.

_"But who?"_

— If I may, I will examine the patient now.

The three officers went to the front in good faith. He called a nurse through the curtain and approached Joe. The nurse who came in was already a lady in her 40s, yet despite her age she blushed like a child of fifteen when she raised her eyes to the doctor.

_"Am I doing that too?"_ I thought ashamed. _"I haven't blushed since... No. Not that time. That time when... Nah. Maybe... Not either. I couldn't remember the last time I blushed."_

The doctor has some kind of superpower that embarrass those around him. If he does it wasn't very equitable. Charlie and Aidan were very quiet around him. That pissed me off.

_"Is it only me that's bothered?"_

—He'll be fine, Charlie—he spoke calmly. I remembered the metaphor of the bells. Unbelievably accurate. It was a shock. — He'll be unconscious for a couple more hours, but I can almost certainly say there will be no aftermath. I recommend that he stays in the hospital for a total of 24 hours, but if you prefer, you can take him as soon as he wakes up.

— Ah, okay. Will your shift last the rest of the afternoon?

— No, Charlie. My niece arrived this morning and I'm going home early today. Esme is preparing something special for her tonight. If you'd like to show up, it'd be a great pleasure, too.

— Oh, no, thank you, Carlisle. Billy's going to my house today. We're going to watch the baseball playoffs together. Jacob will take him.

— I imagine he'll be upset if the game starts and you're not there — Carlisle laughed. Charlie laughed with him.

They certainly seemed like great friends. A healthy relationship between in- laws. Now that I remember, I don't understand Jacob's reason for always being in Dr. Cullen's house. After all, he was a resident of the Quileute Reservation. Unless this doctor was also from the Indian Reservation, which didn't seem possible since he is as white as chalk and his smell doesn't resemble Reservation inhabitants.

The confusion blunted me for a while.

— Well, my niece's visit was a surprise.

— Do I know her? — Charlie spoke cautiously, leaving something in the air. Whatever it was, Carlisle was quick to understand what he meant.

They're definitely friends. Close friends with hidden secrets.

_"This has COMPLICATED all over it."_

— Oh, yeah! It's Tanya. She lives in Denali with her sister Kate. Remember her, Charlie?

—Yes, I remember her. Your beautiful and young niece.

After that comment, Aidan did what I should have done a long time ago — he coughed hard. It was a deliberately gesture to cut off the conversation, but his face was impassive as if he'd done nothing. Charlie looked at my partner angrily while Carlisle smiled at him; one more chance to look at the face of perfect beauty.

— Ah, boss, we have to go to the station and...

—We got nothing, Maddox. You stay here and watch the defendant. Jack and I will go back to the station. At nine o'clock, Stevens will replace you. Call me if the kid wakes up.

After we left the room, the nurse quickly followed us. I can see now that she kept looking at Dr. Cullen with devotion, and he didn't seem to acknowledge it.

— Well, Mrs. Jones, I'm going. I've finished my shift for the day and my patients will be taken over by Dr. Snow, — he said to the nurse.

She didn't seem to understand much of what he said, but still she nodded firmly.

— If you'll excuse me, gentlemen,' he said before walking away

— Oh, my regards to Bella, Carlisle. Tell her not to forget to visit me this week. And to bring my granddaughter.

Carlisle nodded with a smile worthy of a toothpaste commercial and left the hospital corridors. He probably had a lacerated head, since he was still hanging around that doctor. I didn't understand why he was so different. Charlie seemed to understand my strangeness.

— It's the first time you've seen Dr Cullen, right? — he said nicely as we left the hospital.

— Yes.

Now that he wasn't here I thought about saying out loud what I thought, but there was no point in doing so. He was just a doctor, right? I know several of them. My brother's one of them for God's sake. Why should Carlisle Cullen be any different?

— Well, the Cullens are very special people— I sensed a little hesitation in his voice. — Our town is very lucky to have them around. Don't be afraid to face them. They're good people.

Now I was even more confused.

_"Charlie means I have reason to fear them? Why would I be afraid of a family anyway? Are they cannibals or something? And that hesitation in his voice, where did it come from?"_

This all seemed very complicated.

— Don't worry, Charlie. I'm not afraid of them. Where did you get that?

— Well, I was just giving friendly advice. That's all.

We got in the car and he drove quietly out the parking lot. Only when we were on the street, outside the hospital grounds, did I remember to ask Charlie something.

— Oh, Charlie, about the Bella you were talking about... Is she Isabella? Your daughter?

— Yeah, she's a Cullen now. — Oh, Charlie. -She married seven years ago to Carlisle's youngest son. They had an adopted daughter together.

_"Oh, so it was her."_

Dr. Cullen reminded me that Charlie had a daughter. Although I don't formally know Isabella, I had seen her once. She had gone to visit her father at the station during the first month I was at the Forks. Bella was about to leave in her car - a beautiful silver Volvo, but despite the distance, I could tell she was a beautiful young woman, also very white and elegant like today's doctor. I hadn't seen much. She just gave Charlie a quick hug and got into the car fast with a big smile. I don't remember more than what I saw, so the only memory I had of her, was that she was beautiful. As beautiful as is Dr. Cullen.

_"So, if Bella is Carlisle's daughter-in-law, how can she be more like her father-in-law than Charlie, her father?"_

Well, it was very strange but not my problem. Charlie seemed fine with it, and it's not of my business. My brother would agree with me. I'm sure Zack decided to ignore Carlisle Cullen's irregularities. After all, he spent months interacting with him and did not find any reason to mention his peculiarities to me. My brother must be sure that Carlisle is not a threat to us or anyone else. Trusting in his judgment, I put aside thoughts of the strange feeling the doctor gave me and started asking Charlie about the baseball game that will be broadcasted tonight.

* * *

The rest of the shift passed without pain or glory. Soon it was time to pick up Annie. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday she attended dance class, which is why she stayed late at Forks Elementary School. Due to a closeness between the educational center and the building where I work, it was my responsibility to collect her during those days. This was my lucky day because I had no setbacks at work and would have no need to meet Jessica Stanley.

That is the name of my niece's inescapable teacher. The same one I naively thought it would be a good idea to date, but turned out to be a gooey nut. Despite my obvious attempts to avoid her, I always started cheeky conversations when Annie left school. She treats me as if we were close friends, or worse, as if I were terribly in love with her but not yet aware of it. I figure she really thinks I haven't figured out my feelings. The woman is trapped in denial.

As annoying as she may be, as long as she doesn't treat Annie differently than any other student, she won't have crossed the line. I would make sure to catch any changes in her behavior by asking my niece. If I saw any, Jessica would be in trouble. Serious problems, just as fucking serious as those I will be into if Zachary finds out about my affairs with his daughter's teacher, but that is another matter. For now everything was fine.

I stopped in the parking lot and headed for the empty entrance of Forks Elementary School. At her age, Annie did everything in school from drawing, painting, and simple math, but I was passionate about all the stories my niece had about her new findings at school. Now that she was dancing, I would have a beautiful description of all her new choreography. I was very engrossed in these thoughts when a pair of shoes came to walk behind me. Focusing on the sound, I realized they were high heels.

_"Uh-oh."_

My body tensed.

— Jack! — A sweet voice calls to me If I wasn't fed up with it, I would have found it pretty. Instead, my reaction was a chill running down my spine and the wandering thought of if it was too late to hide. "Logically yes. We're alone in the parking lot and she had seen me." I cursed that I wasn't entirely identical to Zachary. In this kind of situation it would be very useful.

_"Shit"_

Three "shits" in one day and it wasn't over yet. I had either got off the left side of the bed, come across a black cat, or both.

— Hi Jack! — Jessica said again, now a little out of breath from running to meet me.

I turned to her. She was well dressed, in a black dress too sexy for school. Curly blonde hair was caught in a beautiful hairstyle that complimented her face. That was a surprise. Did she dress like that for school too?

— I was at home when I remembered some important papers that I left in my room. Are you coming for Annie?

— Yes ... — I said, half in shock.

_"Did Jessica do what I think she did? Oh no ..."_

She was leading casual flirtation to harassment. This situation is becoming terrifying.

— Well, it's a beautiful night, isn't it? — She smiled happily, completely ignoring my puzzlement.

_"This girl lives in her own world!"_

— I guess. — looked up at the uncertain sky. Maybe I could feed her madness by talking about the weather to keep her from asking me for another phone call that I'm not going to make. — Today is a full moon night. The sky will be clear soon.

— You swear?! — She smiled even more mischievously now. I felt very stupid to encourage this conversation's development. — Well, Jack, you are very smart. By the way, now that you're not in uniform, I've always thought you look wonderful in leather. Will you do something special tonight?

— No, I have to take Annie...

She didn't let me finish the sentence.

— Excellent. Then you can follow me to a party that I have to go to. My friends go to a party in Port Angeles to publicize their band and even though I wasn't really willing to go, I know the band will be great.

— If you don't want to go, then don't go, — I suggested calmly, shrugging my shoulders.

Finally, disappointment appeared on her face. I was beginning to believe that she really was crazy. No one can be so immune to the obvious and by obvious, I mean my lack of interest. I don't want to be a j***. I don't want to hurt her feelings either. I just wanted her to get that I'm not interested and back off on her own.

_"Is it too much to ask, God?"_

I got the divine response faster than I expected.

— Jack, you are amazing, you know? Of course I have to go. I was thinking it would be a thousand times better if you could come — she took my hand and kept talking — Don't you think so?

I played dumb, and pulled my hand back. I scratched the shadow of my chin before crossing my arms. Now, we are standing in the middle of the parking lot, and the sun was starting to set. All the parents of the little ones of the dance group were already be inside because there was nobody around. There was no one to interrupt us.

_"Dammit!"_

—You can't do this forever, you know? At some point you will have to let your guard down. I am the best you can possibly find for miles. And you are the best I can find here in Forks ... — She was closer to me, looking at my mouth.

I started to feel hot despite the cold wind blowing in the parking lot. My body reacted to her closeness in an annoyingly willing but not unusual way. I would soon be 25, but I was becoming a hot teen with women who shared some of Jessica's characteristics: natural light hair, top health and willingness to have sex. It's a fucking nuisance.

—Stop fighting fate, Jack Lancaster. Accept it. I have given up. It is very clear that I have had better luck in my life the past three months...

—Jessica, I'm not...

—Shhh ... Jack, you're ruining my moment, — she giggled, and I realized she had a dimple on her cheek.

_"It's cute. Has it always been there?"_

— I was telling you how things are going to happen in the future because, very soon, you will realize that the inevitable cannot be avoided and finally you will call me. But it's okay if you don't see it yet. Being patient is one of my many qualities.

She was even closer to me and she looked very cute. Suddenly, I couldn't remember what irritated me about her. She has a delicious, refreshing scent, and her usually dull hair shone in the sunset, a single color, a beautiful bronze. I didn't realize it, but I was also looking at her mouth, every second our lips were closer, almost touching.

Then the spell was broken. The school door opened and a dozen children ran screaming, their parents trying to keep up with the fast- paced creatures with the backpacks on their shoulders. It was a very loud group. I jumped a meter from Jessica.

_"Did I want to kiss her again? Really? Again? Why whenever I come back after work she shows up wherever I am?"_

There is no way my hormones could control me like this. This woman is a problem and I have to stay away from her.

— Time to go get Annie. Good luck! —I eagerly said goodbye, and I almost ran away from her.

I saw Annie running in the yard towards me. She happily jumped on my neck. The little spawn looked beautiful in her pink ballerina outfit. We got back to the car safely, I was afraid to find Jessica waiting next to my car.

Yes, she was capable of such a thing.

Annie tried to tell me super exciting news about her school, but I was too irritated with myself to hear it. On the way back home, only a tiny part of my attention was intermittently focused on her or the road.

— Jacky, what are you doing ?! — Annie yelled and I stopped as the car suddenly turned onto our street. —We have to go to the supermarket, I have to buy condensed milk to go to sleep at Amy's house. We're making a sleepover and I must bring a can of condensed milk, remember?

— Ah yes, Zack said that Annie was going to sleep in the house of a classmate and should carry...

I frowned.

— Don't scream, Annie. No need, — I said abruptly, pressing the wheel. — Try to speak like a civilized person next time.

She cringed in the back seat, visibly embarrassed. I could almost hear my brother's voice growling: **_"Don't be rude to my little angel, you idiot"_**

I smiled a little.

— Or are you a little monster, miss? An ogre perhaps?

And I put my right arm back and tried to tickle her. She laughed merrily.

— Let's go to the supermarket then, little ogre! — I said, as I turned the wheel with one hand while I tickling her with the other.

We were making a little stop before going home. Zack would have to wait to execute me.

Anyway, at this point, the day couldn't get any worse, right?


	5. IV: NIRVANA (Tanya)

**Hello people! Hope you are doing fine. I wanna thank Marripossa again. This project would be stuck** w**ithout her assistance**.** Happy reading!**

* * *

**I HAD BEEN AT THE CULLEN'S LESS THAN 24 HOURS, BUT THAT WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR WAITING TO RUN AWAY.** Bella convinced Charlie to bring his wife Sue and his best friend Billy over for "my welcoming party". This was an excuse to have an inter-species meeting and watch a baseball game, but I figured it would be rude to complain. After all, I planned to be in Vegas at this time tomorrow. The Cullen house was torture. Everyone is paired up and holding hands.

Even the dog didn't help to cut the mood. Jacob arrived at lunch with a huge and enthusiastic smile for meeting Renesmee. It happens often, I inferred after detecting annoyance in Rosalie's voice. Gosh, I can not blame her. He was so obvious. It was ridiculous that such a tall and muscular man could stutter and smile incessantly among other stupid things. It was hard not to roll my eyes every time I saw him acting so clumsy and silly.

_"Did I abandon Denali for this?"_ I asked myself for the umpteenth time.

Anyway, at this point the kitchen was a safe place. Esme was cooking while Carlisle was upstairs in his studio. She had spent the afternoon making several different dishes for the guests. Renesmee and everyone else helped out a bit - except me. I still don't understand how they are able to cook. In my opinion, all human foods has the same sour smell.

— It's just a matter of practice, dear. Esme said when we were alone in the kitchen. -Everything has the same smell, right?

I smiled and agreed with her. Then Esme held a spoon with a little roast to my nose.

— Exactly, I said, grimacing. Everything has the same smell of agrio!

She laughed at my disgust.

— Well, Edward learned to cook for Bella before her transformation. He was very excited," he smiled happily as he remembered it, "and with his success, we all ended up being motivated. Emmett and Jasper are now the only ones not cooking at home. However, they always cut and chop anything that is asked of them.

— Awesome,— I smiled. —Wait a minute, Rosalie cooks?

The game was starting at 7 p.m., but just before sunset, Renesmee entered the kitchen, saying,

— Grandma, Grandpa Charlie asks if there's any beer.

— Oh, no! I just bought things for Jacob and Renesmee here at home and neither of them drink... — And they finished the last bottle of soda at lunch.

She seemed to weigh the situation quickly before speaking.

— Well, Renesmee, go upstairs and tell your grandfather to buy...

— I'll go with him! — shouted Renesmee joyfully.

She turned to leave the kitchen, but Alice entered the room before our 'niece' could run out.

— Will you let her out, Esme? Then I'll have to go too...

And with another quick move on the kitchen door, Jasper was behind Alice, his hands on her waist and a happy smile on his face. It was so confusing living with eight vampires. Quick moves happen often and he had so many talents too. Wow, I wondered if there was any other family like ours in the story. I doubted it deeply.

— Oh, no! You could take advantage of the exit and take hours to get back. I'll go in your place. — Jasper said with joy, kissing her on the neck. Alice turned around and kissed him passionately. Renesmee, Esme and I were completely forgotten despite being in the kitchen with them.

Once again, _"Did I abandon Denali for this?"_

Renesmee did what I wish I could do. She coughed loudly like TB in her final days. The two of them split up laughing.

— I don't care who goes. — I'm going!

—Renesmee...

—Oh, Granny! What's the matter? It's just a quick trip to the supermarket. Nobody stops to talk to me, anyway. And Uncle Jasper will be there. It'll be all right.

—Well, I doubt anything will happen. —said Esme, looking at Alice with a meaningful expression.

—I doubt anything bad will happen, — says Alice, shrugging. -I can never be sure with Nessie involved, but I don't think there will be any trouble.

—All right, then. Go get some beer and soda. Don't overdo it. — Esme said, emphasizing Renesmee while smiling.

—Do you know what to buy? — Jasper asked Nessie.

— Calm down, man. I know where all the stuff is at the supermarket. Come on!

— Erm, can I come too? — I asked.

Everyone in the kitchen looked at me with interest. I felt the need to clarify why.

—I know little about Forks and it would be interesting to take a walk.— I said slowly, hoping that they would stop looking at me as if I had grown a second head. No one agreed with me; the three of them looked at me with raised eyebrows.— Oh! Is it so bad that I want to go with you?  
Jasper laughed.

—It's not about that, Tanya. I just didn't think you would be interested in going to the supermarket. That's it. Let's go.

I smiled at him and we quickly went out to the garage. He doesn't need to know that I would do anything to get me away from the nauseating environment inside this house. No, that was unnecessary. I would have to go on ahead my trip to Las Vegas to maintain my sanity, but the town would be enough distraction for a while.

Back in the garage, Alice gave us the key to her yellow Porsche. This output was getting interesting. I had never gotten a chance to ride her Porsche before. I was already in the car when we heard Jasper's worried voice:

—What happened, honey?

Nessie and I spun around, finding a paralyzed Alice in the middle of the way. Her eyes empty as when she has unexpected visions.

—Something very stressful is going to happen. — Jasper and I looked at each other in panic.

—What is it about? Who is involved?

—I don't understand yet. Everything is blurry. Obviously, because of the decisions that have not yet been made but there is a lot of tension.

She quickly ran to where Jasper was, standing next to the car. Nessie shook her shoulders nervously, but I was as lost as ever. I kept hearing Jasper and Alice's words, now that they were in my sight.

—Something is going to happen at the supermarket. Renesmee will be there, so it's unclear, but I can see something will happen. Oh, Jazz ... — She hugged him.

Her voice was drowned out by Jasper's:

—Do you see any danger?

—No. I don't know. We are all well in the immediate future.

—Alice, does this have anything to do with the Volturi? —I asked, leaning against the car door. Will they come for us?

This was a permanent fear. I was sure that the corrupt police of the vampire world would grab any excuse to try to harm my family.

—Not. It has nothing to do with them.

Jasper straightened and took her in his arms, pulling her against his chest.

—Then, what's the problem, love? — His voice was very gentle. It was amazing to see a vampire as intimidating as Jasper being so sweet when dealing with Alice.

—I don't know, but something is coming.

—Do you think we should stay?

—No. I don't know— She shakes her head.— I don't see anything else.

—So...

—The feeling is here, Jasper! Don't you understand me?

—Of course, my love. But if you say it is not serious, there is no reason to stop.

—There is something, but I don't know if...You know those inevitable events? The ones I hate the most? What if they don't happen now, and instead happen later?

Jasper silently nodded.

—Well, that's what "this" will be, — Alice explains with tight shoulders. —Actually, I think the best thing you could do is going together. Do not separate at any time, otherwise the situation could worsen.

Alice's mysterious demeanor was detestable. The only thing missing was for Edward to show up, read her mind, and stop talking out loud. Nessie seemed to need to calm down. Her eyes were wide because of the fear.

—Everything is fine, darling. Alice sometimes exaggerates. — I smile, looking carefree to have any effect on her.

Nessie smiled back at me; however, what eliminated her stress was definitely Alice and Jasper. After that nervous dialogue, the two began a session of deep and meaningful looks. They both seemed to have forgotten whatever was about to happen in the supermarket, and more importantly, they forgot Renesmee and I were waiting in the car. With the rhythm they carried, they would start a long kissing session at any moment. Unfortunately for them, my beloved niece would not let them come to that.

—Really?! Let's go, people! —Nessie screamed and jumped into the front seat, pressing the horn roughly.

The two love birds separated as if Kate had electrocuted them. There is no doubt that it was very evil of me to laugh out loud but it was a very funny scene.

Jasper got into the car and started it. Both Renesmee and Alice positioned themselves near the glass, grimacing at each other with their tongues out.

—That was completely unnecessary—Alice yelled through the closed glass.

—Sure. Now can you stop slowing us down, please?

Alice laughed out loud.

—Goodbye, dears, — she said before turning to Jasper. —Love, come back to me, okay?

—As soon as possible without arousing suspicion, Alice. — Jasper answers amusedly as the car was leaving the road.

I turned to see her again and realized that Alice didn't hear him. His eyes were glassy, clearly pointing to the future.

—Finally away from home! —Renesmee said cheerfully as she watched the sunset in the west. —You have no idea, Aunt Tanya! Mom has been a vampire for six years, but she has seen the world with Dad. He has taken her to Brazil, Thailand, and almost every European country. Although I went to Vancouver last summer. Canada is the best I know.

—Oh dear, be patient! Soon you will be able to travel the world as much as you want. I will go with you with pleasure.

She smiled even happier, the sun still shining on her smile as she talks about the wonderful places she wanted to visit on the way to the supermarket.

—If I remember correctly, you did not like human food, — I whispered so that the human beings around us cannot hear.  
We were at Thriftway, a relatively large grocery store in Forks, which was close to the southernmost highway in town. Renesmee took the shopping cart, excited. She was almost dancing as she dragged the noisy cart. I walked beside her, not as happy as she was, but I tried to hide my boredom as best I could. Jasper walked behind us, fully alert. Renesmee must be the most discreet of the Cullens for the humans of Forks, and she knew that Jasper was scanning the environment for anyone curious or interested.

—Ah, I prefer to hunt but when you get used to eating it becomes fun! There is a wide variety of flavors. Mom can cook dishes as delicious as the best of the mountain lions.

She did not convince me at all with that prepared speech she gave me.

—Is that it or are you trying to keep your beloved Jacob in your house longer?

Her back snapped tight and the car almost slipped out of her hands. I look scared at Jasper, but he was still too distracted looking all over the place. I had to laugh because of her reaction. I got a frowning look when she replied:

—Aunt Tanya! Do you want to kill me with embarrassment? Uncle Jasper is with us.

—Was it a lie? — I smiled openly.

Nessie was just a girl. She blushed openly. With her cheeks tinted red, and her eyes glued to the ceiling, she began to justify:

—Well, Jake used to go to his house for lunch last year. — At home everyone hunts together and my mom never had to do a lot of shopping. Jacob has to eat every day and sometimes I did so I started inviting him to eat at home to extend his visits ... —she shrugged her shoulders —It's good to have company at meals. I like it. And, in addition, it's important to eat daily to have a normal life at least until my birthday. I'm used to it so now I can eat all day.

A happy smile settled on her lips as she finished telling the story for me.

—Very good. I already knew the dog had something to do with it.

—Then? - Jasper said approaching us.

Renesmee jumped aside nervously.

—Don't be nervous, dear. It's Jasper. He'll notice... — I thought, but it was too late.

In a voice shaker than usual, she said, —Oops, there are the beers! Charlie and Billy like the Budweiser. Uncle Jasper, Aunt Tanya and I will go get the drinks in the fridge.

Before any of us could protest, she dragged me across to the refrigerated section of the supermarket. Jasper was in the same place with an irritated expression on his face and I could understand why. We are heading to the freezers too fast, much faster than a human journey. I sighed loudly before putting my arm on his shoulder to slow her down. Renesmee still had a lot to learn about how to dress up in the human world.

—Honey, you can't go that fast in the supermarket, — I said in a sweet voice.

—It's a habit. —That's all she said.

Nessie stopped and realized that she had covered almost half the supermarket in a matter of seconds. A shy smile was all she had before looking at the ground.

—Sorry. I get nervous and ... - her cheeks were turning red.

—It's okay, but let's walk slowly, okay?

I put my arm around hers and led her to the end of the chilled food section where there was a huge fridge, with several glass doors where there are several different brands of soft drinks. I looked at Jasper before continuing shopping. He still hadn't moved. He was evaluating the situation after Nessie's thoughtless action. We exchanged a meaningful look for half a second and I realized that there was nothing to worry about.

There were few people in the establishment at the moment. One lady asked the local butcher for a kilo of meat, a couple bought the frozen products from the stands near us, another woman pushed her shopping cart, assessing what else to get. Each of the humans present was as common as the last, except for one: the man pointing to a cake in the window.

He's quite different from all the humans here. Once my eyes fall on his tall figure, they are glued to his back like a magnet. I can't explain it; I just can't take my eyes off him. He is very tall, I can tell from his posture that he is quite comfortable with it. The athletic thinness of his body radiates a peculiar energy. Despite the casualness of his jeans, and the brown leather jacket, he looks like the kind of man who looks good no matter what he wears. Though I doubt that any outfit could outdo his own skin.

His complexion is tan, alluding to some sort of foreign ancestry. From his slim body type, broad shoulders and slender hips, I assume that under his clothing he has long, smooth muscles delicious to the touch. Automatically, I begin to wonder what it would be like to have him against my body. Skin against skin, delineating every muscle in his warm body... No! I should not look at men after the catastrophe in which my last lover ended, but it is inevitable to think about it after seeing this phenomenal specimen of human male.

It was at that moment when the man outlined himself to open the commercial freezer and finally, I was able to put a face to the body. And what a face! I was shocked. I felt my jaw drop a little bit. Unexpectedly, that man is more than attractive.

_"Since when has Forks's level been raised like this?"_

Wickedly handsome. Yes, that's the right description for him. Seeing him made me think of dirty things. Very dirty and delicious things. The short hair that framed his extraordinary features is thick, smooth and long enough to be held comfortably during intercourse. Those rebellious hairs of different shades of brown, gave him the look of recently fucked. His eyebrows are a little darker than his hair and his face... The visible soft lips, shaped nose, and high cheekbones conspired to give him an exotic yet classic look. It was curious how the shadow covering his jaw could not dim the beauty underneath, and it kept me wondering how it would feel against my thighs.

This was totally unexpected, there shouldn't be man like him. Not in Forks anyways. I had already met most of the inhabitants and he just doesn't fit in here. The man in question looked intriguingly at the chocolate cake in his hands and grimaced. His lips twisted to the right and his sculpted cheeks revealed the presence of dimples, lovely dimples.

—Well, if that's what my little ogre wants... —I heard him say but there was no one around. He had a deep, virile voice but with a tone of warm softness. I liked his voice — I can please her this time.

Then a magnificent smile appeared. The dimples on her cheeks intensified. A strange feeling of affection ran through me as he looked up, allowing me to notice his green eyes.

_"Damn it! Green eyes are dangerous to me. My Achilles' heel."_

I shook my head a little, trying to push out thoughts of him. Of course it was useless because I couldn't take my eyes off him. We walked quietly to the glass fridge doors; closer to the beautiful green eyed man. I was trying to hold on to my rational side to resist the temptation to get closer and...

_"I can't sleep with anyone in Forks. My family has a permanent residence in the city. Carlisle works here! That would be an unnecessary disaster; I can get men anywhere else",_ I thought to myself as I stare at him. Renesmee noticed where my eyes had gone.

—Ah, Aunt Tanya, you are so quiet... Does the leather jacket man have anything to do with it?  
I look away. I frowned as I opened the refrigerator door, and my niece laughed out loud. We are more than fifty feet away, maybe twenty, but I still noticed when he raised his head and looked in our direction.

_"Could he have heard us?"_

Impossible, humans don't have such precise hearing. Though he seems curious, as if he knows we were talking about him.  
I am curious as well.

—Can you take another two bottles of Pepsi? Jacob drinks like crazy... — only a tiny part of my attention was for Nessie.

The leather jacket man looks at me with curiosity and fascination. There was always fascination in his eyes. A strange tingle spreads through my skin as I realize I am unable to look away. I was still convinced that I had never bumped into him before; however, the man seemed to know who I am.  
I don't quite understand why.

_"Does he know the Cullens? Has he noticed my resemblance to them?"_ That must be it, but my curiosity increased.

Renesmee put other drinks in the cart and I went to get the two bottles of Pepsi as she had suggested. I was still amazed at the sudden and unexplained response my body had experienced to the man, when everything changed so quickly.

The man moved his shopping cart to some other spot behind us while still looking at me, I heard the sound of his footsteps moving and the irritating sound of the cart's wheels rolling on the ground. He must have gone somewhere that had a draft, or the heating system in the supermarket must have changed direction. No matter which, his smell got up my nose.

The reaction is immediate. It is as if Kate had electrocuted me at full capacity. As if I'd been struck by lightning. If I wasn't dead, I'm pretty sure it would have killed me. I felt like fire coursing through my veins. It was overwhelming and irresistible. I shuddered from the pain and the burning.  
I was so dazed by the pain that that blow caused me. It was all I could feel. The effect was so strong that I was thirsty; my throat had been ripped out from the inside. The pressure on my head, I would rather have my head explode than be exposed to such constant pressure, squeezing my arms, my hands twitching, thousands of nails going mercilessly into my flesh, into my throat.

My whole body shook violently. My hands were no longer controlled by my mind. Instinct overpowered me. The bottle of Pepsi that I had in my hand exploded, the explosion caused a noise next to me. I assume I had scared Nessie. I'm not all that worried about it. I'm sure I was about to pass out. The thought only lasts a quarter of a second of course, I know vampires can't faint. The pain was unbelievable. All of this as an absurd result of thirst. The thirst I felt from the smell of...

_Wow…._

What a delicious smell! The freshness, sweetness and intensity are extraordinary. Without a doubt, his smell is unparalleled. I had never felt anything so wonderful... Such perfection has never been experienced!

I've been all over the world, meeting people of different ages in my 1000 years of immortal life. I knew the taste of thousands of men, women and children. I had been a ruthless and seductive predator, but I had never been totally absorbed by the monstrosity of our condition. Many vampires enjoy the life of a murderous monster and cling to it. My sisters and I have never been like that. It always hurt us deeply, and the love we knew we had for human beings had always been greater than any desire to kill.

I never wanted to kill but I had never wanted to drink the blood of a living being in such desperation before.  
It was my personal pride to be able to overcome the struggles of places and live in peace with human beings for over 300 years. I had been free of human blood for three centuries...

_"Almost free,"_ I reminded myself bitterly.

Well, if I am doomed to failure... if I am that filthy monster, then this man won't escape. I don't care about consequences. I want him. I want him to myself. I never wanted anyone or anything the way I want him. They would only be a few witnesses, but they don't matter. There was Jasper, Renesmee and me. My relatives may try to stop me, but the secret would be exposed. Jasper is aware that the secret is just too important. He would help me clean up this mess but until then, I just need to know if that man tastes as good as he smells.  
I grunted quietly at myself. The flow of poison was abundant in my mouth. I hadn't felt it in a long time, and it did not serve to quench my thirst.

I do not fight against my instincts. They are devastating. I turn around; Renesmee is still standing in the same place after screaming. A second has passed since her scream. My mind is racing now. I heard Jasper running through the supermarket. Apparently, he will try to stop me. If he really bothers me, I won't think twice about getting him out of my way. He is not a better fighter than me. My many centuries of practice surpassed the hard life Jasper had led before joining the Cullens. It doesn't matter how good he is. That man was my prey and Jasper will die if he tries to take him away from me.

Jasper restricts me from my back. At the corner of my eye I saw the confusion and surprise reflected on his face. My survival instinct, screamed in my head. I bare my teeth. Renesmee moves to touch me, but I am much faster.

_"Poor child,"_ part of my brain thought. A part of me was lost forever, the Tanya that I was._ "Don't hurt her,"_ but I pushed her anyway. Nessie fell to the ground about ten feet from me, surprise reflected in her face as she looked at me. Her big brown eyes were full of fear.

-Aunt, what are you doing?

Jasper grunted. He was fully aware of how I felt.

_"That's a relief,"_ I gloated, _"He'll know my instincts are guiding and he won't interfere. Get out of my way, Jasper!"_

The warnings in my mind were ridiculous. If Jasper got in the way, nothing could save him, not even that gift he has. I will kill him if he moves on my prey.

Speaking of him, I moved my head slightly to observe him. He was standing in the middle of the aisle, there were no other human beings around the shopping cart behind him. His face was a mixture of astonishment and confusion.

His eyes were so beautiful that a part of my out-of-control mind was afraid for them. But the monster in me smiled, and I smiled with my lips. A wide mischievous smile that hadn't come out for over 300 years, and when I smiled like that, it was when I thought about how I was going to test my next victim.

"How many years ago had that smile left my face? How could I do it again?"

It's wrong. It's filthy, it's horrible, but I can't stop it. My instincts took over my body, silencing the moral part of my mind. I take another deep breath from the smell in the air. It was painful and delicious at the same time, if that can be possible. It is amazing that even though the supermarket was with more humans, I could only sense him. The existence of that man seemed like a miracle. I had died, gone to heaven. His scent was the most perfect thing that existed on the surface of the Earth and I am going to drink every last drop of his blood.  
I couldn't stop smiling a second later, when Jasper spoke again:

—Are you thirsty? — his words contained disgust. I don't care. The shame had abandoned me the moment his fragrance reached me.

—Out of my way! — I grunted.

Renesmee was still on the floor. She looked hurt. Once again, she called me but I did not answer. I do not care about her and Jasper. I do not care about Carlisle either, or Kate if she could see me now. None of them could know how that perfume overpowered me. I have no choice. I need it. If they don't understand, they can only judge me or regret it. None of them can blame me. I am a vampire, a predator, and that man was the most delicious prey in the world.

Everything conspired to make this situation a catastrophe.

I paused for a moment to remember how many times my teeth had pierced and annihilated during my existence. Thousands were my victims. I remember all of them clearly. Our species never loses a memory. All our actions are recorded in our infallible memory. If I could answer my own question with a great deal of certainty, absolute certainty. It is the most powerful of truths. That man is my heaven on Earth. His blood will wash my throat and take me to nirvana.

Once again, I was shaking with anticipation.

—Will you kill him? — Jasper spoke again. —Are you sure that's what you want?

—Oh yes, absolutely. I can assure you that's what Alice is seeing right now. He's going to die here. It's been decided— I whispered to Jasper.  
Renesmee let out a new cry of fear, fortunately much more subdued than before. There was a security guard at the supermarket who had heard it and he's moving in our direction.

My prey seemed out of the initial shock and move in our direction. Does he possess survival instincts? Doesn't he want to run and scream? It is pleasant to see him approaching me, shortening his life even more... Only a few seconds had passed since the Pepsi bottle exploded in my hand. He just reacted; I don't have time to chat with Jasper. If I don't act quickly, he can get away from me. The only thought made my throat twitch even more.

A grunt came out of my insides without me noticing.

—Jasper, — I said so quickly that it would be impossible for a human being to understand. My body was shaking violently, trying to stop my offensive acts against my relatives, but my teeth were exposed when I spoke to my blond cousin —he is going to die. It is decided. You can die here or you can help me deal with the consequences.

—Tanya, this isn't you. Please think for a second before you...

I didn't hear the rest. My throat's never hurt like this before. There was no way I could suffer like this and not go straight to the end. Survival doesn't matter anymore. Jasper can kill me, but I'll take that blood first. Renesmee was standing up, Jasper continued to give his speech, trying in vain to convince me. There is nothing in me now but instinct; the hunger, the beast of uncontrollable thirst.

The security guard was still running in slow motion while the one with the most beautiful green eyes I had seen had not taken a single full step toward us. Then I shoot! I could feel Jasper and Renesmee moving behind me. If in any other situation I was being chased by two vampires, I would have stopped and defended myself. All other instincts were numb, overwhelmed by the madness that thirst forced me to follow. I didn't care anymore, I just needed to quench my thirst.

_"It overpowered you completely but you've always been stronger! Where's your self-control? Kate would hate to see you like this",_ screamed a part of my mind, but I couldn't do anything.  
The smell was calling me and I couldn't resist. I would give anything without resistance to take my nirvana. I was tired of my immortal life. It would be good to see the other side. I was willing to die for that blood. I stepped towards him in half a second; I heard a groan from Jasper.

"Poor Jasper," expresses a wandering thought, "We'll have a lot of trouble with the witnesses tonight but it's worth it. I could smell it would be worth it. The most wonderful blood in the world..."  
And it will be mine.

Then, my mind made a forced reboot.

My prey had moved an inch to the side with my split-second run and I could see that he wasn't talking to himself after all. There was a beautiful girl dressed as a dancer next to him, next to the shopping cart. She was quite young, maybe one year old. Her eyes were full of terror. She was small and beautiful like an angel. Her bright brown hair fell like a waterfall on her back, and green eyes stood out like beacons on her pale face. The little girl's fingers clung to his pants like a shipwrecked lifeboat. Also, the physical characteristics were quite similar; she had the same nose and eye shape as him. Obviously, she is his daughter.

My throat broke again, but the pain in my chest was more overwhelming. I cannot imagine a deeper pain than that. There was no way I can allow it to happen. I hadn't thought about my victim for a second. I had not thought of it for a second as anything more than a profusion of the delicious essence of the gods. To me, it was just smell and taste. I hadn't seen him as a person since my senses were altered. It had been nothing but blood and flesh, but now I saw more than that.

He has a daughter. Probably a wife, maybe more children. Perhabs a whole family waiting for him at home. Is he a good man? An innocent man, who is just in the wrong place at the wrong time? My mind struggled to grasp the truth. I couldn't consider my senses anymore. No matter what the smell or taste or anything. I can't take pleasure in killing him. No. I don't want to kill him.

Fighting instincts is much harder than chasing them. It was a thousand times more painful. The thought of what I was refusing was discouraging. My eyes went into orbit as I struggled to stay still. I was shaking like crazy. I could feel Jasper holding me by the back, his arms closed around me as I dueled myself. I was trying to keep my arms outstretched and close to my body, searching, wishing with all my remaining strength for only one thing: to stay there.

I wanted to scream, _"Get me out of here, Jasper!"_ or a more dramatic, _"Kill me but don't let me do this"_. I couldn't trust myself, though. I couldn't talk now, I couldn't move now. I closed my eyes and cut off my breath. The relief was felt immediately, but the memory of the smell was very intense, very vivid. With thirst threatening to take the edge off my self-control and memories of its smell prompting me to take one more little breath, I doubted that this situation could get any worse.

—What are you talking about?—suddenly asked the man in the leather jacket, —Who's gonna die here?

Oh, I had forgotten for a moment that hell can always get worse.

Jasper released a gasping breath behind me, probably asking the same question that dominates my mind right now:

_"Who the hell is this man?"_

* * *

**Hello again! Thanks for reading! Please, let me know what you think.**


End file.
